


My longing for you.

by SmolMasa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMasa/pseuds/SmolMasa
Summary: Nagito komaeda the Ultimate lucky student finds himself being hopelessly in love with hajime hinata, nagitos final small interaction with hajime causes the spikey haired boy to feel some kind of way andunderstand what it is.





	My longing for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just some self indulgent ship stuff since to be perfectly hinest i was bored and wanted to write some komahina. 
> 
> Please bare in mind im crap at punctuation so if you spot anything wrong i deeply apologise and please feel free to let me know what I've done wrong. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

Ever since the fun house situation nagito komaeda the Ultimate lucky student had regretted everything. The things he told hajime and the way he spoke to him were disgusting and vile, however he said in his head over and over again that hajime cant get near him and he knew that if hajime continued to get close to trash like him he'd be put in danger due to his luck.

You see ever since the start of this killing school trip nagito found himself beginning to fall and long for hajime, the nost frustrating thing was he didnt know why. Why had this plain looking man waltz into his life and flip it upside down, was it bec he never gave into despair? Was it the way they bonded through the days despite how revolting nagito had been acting? Nagito had no clue as to why his heart was pulling towards the spikey haired boy.

Though things mentally collapsed once nagito had found out the truth about hajime and why he was such a mystery to the hope filled male and all the answers were now lay out before him. Nagito didnt realise it but he slowly started falling into a pit of despair, everything he experienced whilst talking with hajime everything he felt for the other, had it all been part of hajimes trap? Or was he absolutely useless?.

These thoughts ran through what was left of nagitos brain whilst he left his cottage and quietly made his way into hajimes since his door was still broken from the time ibuki bust it open. The pale figure walked over to the heavy sleeper lifting his hand and stretching towards hajime's cheek caressing it softly before leaning in and kissing his other cheek, his ill voice then whispered "you no longer have to worry about me hinata-kun this worthless piece of trash will be out of your way for good soon, sweet dreams I'll be thinking of you always."

The ultimate lucky student walked back to the door and stopped looking at the now turned over and tucked in body. A couple minutes passed before nagio said his last words to hajime "...i love you hinata-kun" nagito tried to hold back his tears however one managed to escape. He quickly left hajimes cottage and into the darkness of no return.

That was truly the last interaction hajime had with nagito komaeda and he didnt understand as he lay awake his back facing the door why his heart felt like it was breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be more chapters to this story and im not quite sure how often I'll update but trust me i will. This is my first fanfiction in a long time so im a little rusty but i hope you enjoy.


End file.
